Angels, Ghosts And Old Batty Teachers
by HeyImBlonde
Summary: Rosalie is a high-school who gets run over 1 day before her 19 birthday! She tells her past story and what she likes about heaven! Crap Summary- I know! The storys good though! R&R! Chapter 2 is out soon!
1. Undeserving

**Chapter 1 – I don't deserve this!**

**(Rosalie POV)**

**I hadn't exactly planned on becoming an angel. But then I hadn't planned on dying young either! Well, you don't, do you?**

**If I had thought about it, I'd have said **_**that**_** kind of thing was strictly for Angela Rockwell. Angela was a big hit with all the teachers at my school and WAY more suitable angel material than yours truly. But I guess they saw something special in me- whatever that might be! **

**But there you go. Angela's still on planet Earth, writing her soppy little pathetic poems about rain and violets. And I'm, well –Not!**

**Know what I thought, when I got knocked down?**_** Now Ill never get the chance to prove I'm better than that sissy Angela wrong.**_

**See what I mean? My last moments on Earth and that's all I could come up with. I am SO not poetic.**

**I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea about me! I was so not totally a bad person! I didn't torture small animals, or go ranting and raving about our estate, scaring old ladies. I just was never psyched about school!**

**Shortly before I died, Miss Rogers caught me flipping through a magazine in class. Honestly, you would think I had committed a major crime by the way she was acting! "When will you realize there is more to life than makeovers, Rosalie?" she yelled. **

**But I do, Miss Rogers, I do, I thought. There's watching MTV, hanging out with my mates. Ooh and flirting with boys – which wasn't hard for me since I was blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous! And most sacred of all, Wahoo, SHOPPING!**

**But I didn't share these thought with my teacher. I might be a bimbo, but I'm a very **_**polite **_**bimbo. Whereas Miss Rogers showed me no respect whatsoever! "Rosalie Hale you are just an airhead with a bad attitude!" She snapped at me the other day.**

**On the last day of term she said something so sarcastic I get the chills just thinking about it. "School is irrelevant to you isn't it Rosalie?" she said in a scornful voice. "You're just killing time until your spotter by a talent scout and get signed up as a TV presenter."**

**I nearly fell off my chair. Did Miss Rogers read my secret diary? Not even my best friends knew about my secret fantasy dream! I was like she had deliberately set out to humiliate me, basically telling me in front of the whole class that my sad little dream would never come true!**

**I didn't let her see that she had got to me, obviously. So, I just did my bored shrug, and spent the rest of her class peeling varnish off my nails. **

**But, the minute I got home, I bawled my eyes out. First, I cried all over Mum. Then Den, my step dad, came in and I choked out my story all over again." Silly old battle Axe," Den said. "What does she know?"**

"**Yeah, she's a ole battle axey" said my five year old little sister said fiercely. Actually my teacher was depressingly glamorous. But if my family wanted to picture her as a bitter old bat- who was I to stop them?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**How was that?! Good Bad?? You decide! Please Review! Flames too!**

**I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!**

**If you don't **

**Review I will send the Old Bitter Bat after you!!!!!!!!!!!**

**RoxyGirl101!**


	2. BAM

**Chapter 2- You're Joking Right?!**

**(Rosalie POV)**

**As it happened, Miss Bitter Bat's spiteful put-down was the very last thing she said to me, because next day was the start of summer holidays.**

**I'd got an incredibly significant birthday coming up, my nineteenth, so I had some serious celebrating to do! My star sign is Cancer and if I say so myself, it fits me like a glove. Shy on the outside, with a squishy caramel centre! That's me!**

**Sometime I wonder what I'd have done, if I'd genuinely understood I only had a few precious days left on Earth. Would I have appeared on TV? Pleading the world leaders to stop all war? **

**But as it turned out, my last few days were just enjoyably average. And I had to be completely honest with you; all I cared about was finally becoming a mature adult, at last.**

**The day before my birthday, Den drove me and my two best mates to the local multiplex, to see a cool film with Brad Pitt in it. We all thought he was so hot even though he was old…. Followed by a complete pig out a MacDonald's. My actual birthday was just family. It was nice but slightly boring. Secretly I would have preferred to fast forward to the next day when me any my friends were going to go on a major shopping spree. But then after all that would happen it would be all over for another year. And it would all happen in just 2 days. When, I came to bed my little sister Jade did something really sweet. She came up to me and said "Rosy you are the best sister in the world!" "I'm your only sister you nutcase!" I laughed jokingly. **

**And without ever dreaming this was my last night on Earth, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.**

**And all the time, like summer birds collecting on telephone wires, angels were gathering around me. I didn't realize this then that nobody ever dies alone. EVER. Some people see their guardian angels just before they leave their bodies. I didn't see much actually. My last few seconds on earth went something like this. **

**One minute I was crossing the road thinking about my birthday tomorrow with my ipod in my ears, humming a tune to my Favourite bands song totally fixated on what im going to do tomorrow, then – BAM- it game over for me! Some drunken driver had knocked down. Just like that. **

**No, I didn't look down and see myself nee-nawing along in an ambulance. And as far as I remember, I didn't whoosh down a long bright light tunnel and have a meaningful chat with some guy in robes either. I was just – GONE-. **

**Don't get me wrong. That tunnel stuff could have happened. I could have blanked it out. But here's what I do remember OK? **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - **

**Hee hee!!! A cliffy! **

**Wanna read more??!!! I know you dooo! **

**I need 6 REVIEWS! Flames count in the 6 as well!!!! :D**

**RoxyGirl101**


End file.
